It Started With a Mission
by DragonFire44
Summary: A sudden attack by some ANBU leaves Deidara injured and is forced to be close to Tobi who insists on helping. Then things take a turn for the worse, will they escape?


Disclaimer: I do not own!

Warning: Some blood, death (not Tobi or Dei), light cussing.

So I noticed that I never did one one-shot in the year 2013 :/, after posting 'Cutting It Close.' My last one that I posted the other day (Cutting It Close) was to get back in the groove. I'm much happier with this one and for the most part like how it all came out. I knew this would be long but it ended up being _longer_ than I expected. But hope you enjoy my longest one-shot! :)

It Started With a Mission

Deidara sighed loosely as he gazed dully at the passing trees, garbed in his blue pants and blue fishnet shirt covered by the obligatory Akatsuki coat. His clay pouch strapped to his waist hidden beneath his cloak but had easy and quick access to it due to the lower buttons remaining unclipped.

A light wind blew; occasionally a stronger enough wind ruffled the many green leaves of the passing trees and his cloak and causing his long blond locks to sway lightly.

The scenery was plain seeing as there were trees on either side, over head a light grey of clouds in the sky could be seen. The sounds of animals and birds arose from time to time before being swept to a light whisper for a while.

"Senpai," A childish voice tinged with loudness broke the careful silence that had fallen between the two passing through the forest, "are we almost there?"

Deidara exhaled slowly in an effort to stay calm, Tobi his new partner was loud, obnoxious and_ always_ talking. Ever since they set out for this mission – and like every other mission, Tobi had been pattering away loudly and in his oddly childish voice – it was odd because he was so damn tall, asking mundane questions or simply voicing whatever trivial thing that popped into his brain. The noise had finally grated through his limited patience and he had roared at the other to cease his blasted chattering. It had worked for a full minute then he started up again, which had ended in him throwing a bomb made like a bird at his idiotic partner. The explosion had slammed him into a tree yet the dumbass had gotten up with a few whines and complaints about how he hurt and that hadn't been a nice thing to do before falling blessedly silent after a heated death glare and a promise of another bomb thrown his way.

The silence had been sweet, almost like he had bitten into a nice piece of sweet fruit or fallen onto his soft bed after weeks of traveling. But of course it hadn't been meant to last.

_Well, _Deidara thought ruefully, _at least Tobi managed five minutes._

"Does it _look_ like it, un?" Deidara snapped with mild irritation.

Tobi wisely didn't reply and Deidara went back to looking dully at the passing trees.

Tobi hadn't always been his partner, when he had first been forced to join the fucking organization known as the Akatsuki his partner had been a thirty something red haired male, who chose to remain in his puppet Hiruko. Because of Sasori's weird quirk he hadn't even known that he was a young looking red head with soft brown eyes that made him think of chocolate. Hiruko, who had once been a man, was rough looking, had a mean look, and he had always thought him to be old because he hunched and dragged when he moved.

Then almost three years as Sasori's partner did he learn that Hiruko was merely a puppet, well he had once been human but had been turned into a puppet by Sasori. Puppetry was Sasori's art. He turned useful ninjas into his puppets and kept them forever. As he had also done to himself, so he looked young despite that he had been thirty something.

The one thing he had liked and even admired about his former partner was the fact that he believed very passionately about art, like he did. But they had contradictory views. Sasori believed that art was eternal, meant to last forever, which is where his puppets came in. But he thought art was fleeting, like an explosion, here one moment and gone the next. His proof was his clay, which he made into a variety of animals, his favorite was birds – owls, and he loved putting in intricate details and sometimes plain yet interesting designs.

Because of their different views they always argued. He hated that he couldn't get Sasori to see his point of view. It wasn't like he expected the red head to completely change his opinion on true art being fleeting but he refused to even acknowledge his art! It was frustrating and sad, because he thought what Sasori did was worthy of admiration but Sasori wouldn't return the sentiment and always looked down on him, usually in the form of calling him a brat.

He enjoyed their arguments – most of the time, sometimes it ended in violence and that was never fun, or Sasori would ignore him for days. But he had had the hope that one day he could get Sasori to see his art as at least _art._ But then he had died.

Killed.

And he had gotten a new partner named Tobi.

He had met Tobi as a young child at the age of thirteen. He had been somewhat unnerved upon first glance. Tobi was tall, had raven hair and always wore a bright orange spiraled mask with a single eye hole. Tobi had screamed mysterious and he had felt an undercurrent of _danger_. But then he had spoken, had his voice hadn't been at all like he had been perceiving it to be, were he had been expecting a deep, rough voice he had gotten a loud, grating even childish one. It had confounded him, and at first had had been only able to stare in befuddlement.

It hadn't taken him long to decide to avoid the oddly childish yet annoying masked nin, but his efforts had proved pointless and ineffective. No matter what he did Tobi _always_ found him. Tobi had taken a likening to him, much to his dislike. He was certain of this, the second Tobi called him, Senpai. An odd nickname especially since he wasn't teaching Tobi anything nor would he ever, but the raven never called anyone else that. No, instead everyone else got called san or in Pein's case – their leader sama. It was irritating yet despite the numerous times to get Tobi to stop calling him that the childish male persisted.

He had asked once why Tobi liked calling him Senpai, but had never got a satisfactory answer, and he had put it aside.

In a way Tobi was kind of like him. When he had first been forced to join and had cooled down and found out Sasori was into art, he had tried to get to know the aloof red head. And Sasori had always dismissed him. He constantly vied for his attention but Sasori saw him nothing more than a brat, he wasn't even considered his partner, no for Sasori fully expected him to die at any moment and he would get another and another before he would convince Pein that he didn't _need_ one. Sasori didn't want another partner, he liked his first, he had liked Orochimaru.

Tobi did the same thing and now _he_ was in Sasori's position. Tobi was constantly trailing after him like a lost dog, vying for his attention. He had started doing so not long after he had been given his nickname of Senpai. But back then it hadn't been too difficult to disarm Tobi since the raven was nothing more than Zetsu's subordinate and thus he rarely saw the masked nin. Then and now that they were partners he resorted to throwing bombs at Tobi to keep him at bay, but despite that the dumbass always came _back. _For some reason – even though he made sure not to use a powerful bomb, Tobi never got _hurt. _So he yelled, he threatened, but he was still there trailing after him, trying to be _friends_, and it was beyond irritating.

And yet touching, that no matter what he did or said Tobi came back. He supposed a part of the reason he felt thus, was because Tobi thought his art was _cool._ He had said many times that he wanted to make and create art just like Senpai.

Tobi admired his art, unlike Sasori.

Because of that, at times having Tobi as his new partner wasn't so bad, not that he would ever say that, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Senpai," Tobi softly whined behind him cutting into his musing.

"If you ask if we're almost _there_ again, I'm going to bomb you into oblivion!" Deidara snapped bitingly.

There was a nervous chuckle and he could imagine Tobi rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

Silence greeted him and a light frown wove onto his fair features. Eyebrow twitching, he contemplated demanding what the hell the dumbass had wanted yet felt doing so would be counterproductive, he wanted silence, Tobi was _being_ silent and if he a_sked_ Tobi would then start being loud and not _silent_ anymore.

He opted to remain silent, if it was so important to Tobi; he'd bring it up again on his own.

Meanwhile Tobi sighed inaudible as he stared fixatedly at his beautiful partner. He crossed his arms behind his head as he walked at a nice pace behind the artist, he had allowed - as he often did on missions, Deidara the ability to lead. By leading it gave him a show of who's in charge, gave the impression that he had some control over him, and even though the sculptor really didn't he didn't mind giving the blond such a small thing since it made him happy.

It was rather absurd, daunting even that he had fallen in love with Deidara, let alone _someone._ He had never felt much of anything for anyone before. Yet after a few interactions with the overly cocky brat unnamed emotions had started welling up inside of him.

Deidara had such a spitfire personality. He was passionate – mostly about his art, and had childish qualities like that of Tobi. He was often very carefree and loved to bomb things and laugh. He brought life to the dreary halls of the Akatsuki. There was just something compelling about him. Something that made you want to keep him safe.

And despite his tough act, he was soft and he had such an _attitude. _Something that had remained much the same in the years he'd been in the organization and he was glad for that, as he liked that practically most of all about the artist.

Because of the odd feelings that had slowly began to form in him he had decided to spend more time around the young blond, get to know him. He had learned many things about the newest addition to the Akatsuki ranks. Deidara liked the color blue, he loved eating bakudan, something that was rare to find outside of rock. He could draw; sometimes he destroyed them, making them into true art and others he taped to the wall. He liked watching horror films but loved action above all especially those with lots of explosions. He enjoyed fireworks and thunderstorms.

And he didn't know when but somewhere along the way his feelings had grown in strength he wanted to call it love, yet was hesitant to do so.

Love… it was nothing but a myth. People claimed to love someone then turned around and betrayed them. He had never believed in true love or any love.

And yet he felt something for Deidara. So he had analyzed, he liked the blonds personality, and Deidara was also very beautiful, stunning, his beauty was hard to describe, like there wasn't something good enough to compare. Then he found that he cared about him.

Once Sasori had brought in a badly bleeding artist who had also been poisoned, Sasori had been rather droll about it, hadn't been in too much of hurry about getting an antidote either. He had felt such _anger_ then. His fists and balled, a part of him wanted to stride over to the bored looking red head and punch him, but had held back for two reasons, one Sasori was made of wood and thus wouldn't feel it and two because he had no pliable reason to do such a thing and would only acquire stares and notice. So he had settled his lone gaze on the freely bleeding blond and felt a deep ache in his cold heart. Silently, he remembered vowing to protect the blond when he could.

Protect? He? Really?

Such a notion had been truly laughable. And yet Deidara had been the sole exception. He was willing to protect Deidara, ensure he didn't feel pain if he could help it. He had never cared about such a thing before.

It had to be because of his feelings.

Why else did he wish to protect a supposed pawn? Why did he wish to never see Deidara suffering again? Why did he wish that he was happy?

Despite all this he had still been hesitant to call it love.

But that was then. Since he had become Deidara's partner, the feelings had only grown; he often wished to run his gloved fingers through the silky long hair, to caress a fair cheek, to hold him.

Now he wasn't hesitant to say it, it was love.

He almost wanted to throw his had back and laugh to the sky at _him_ loving someone; someone such as him didn't deserve to feel such a wonderful emotion, didn't even deserve to have Deidara.

But what did he care? He didn't, he loved Deidara that was all that mattered.

Having accepted that, he had tried to gain a reciprocal from the artist, but so far he has failed. But at least Deidara was more accepting of Tobi and him being his new partner. It was a start.

Deidara glanced back and Tobi blinked his contemplation stilling and he cocked his head in a silent question.

Deidara merely scowled at him.

It took only a moment for him to catch on; he had been far too silent for too long, which was unlike Tobi.

Frantically Tobi searched for something to say to alleviate the blonds' suspicions. Only one thing came to him and grimacing, inwardly gratefully for his mask as it hid all of his expressions asked loudly in a whine, "are we there yet, Senpai!?"

Next thing he knew – though he had fully been expecting it, a loud explosion shattered the still silence and blasted him through a single tree before he collided with another and thudded to the forest floor that should have knocked the air out of him. He lay there for a few instant moments, pretending that it had knocked him out before he raised his masked face to lock onto a furiously glaring blond with his arms crossed.

"You're such a dumbass, un!" Deidara snapped. He spun away and continued walking, not waiting for his idiotic partner to recover.

Tobi bounded up right taking a swift moment to brush his gloved hands over his cloak to get rid of any dust and lingering ash before cheerily and annoyingly calling after the smaller male, "wait, wait Senpai!"

He of course was ignored.

So they continued onward, Deidara in the lead and Tobi trailing a few feet away, chattering away a mile a minute.

Deidara rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation but it had been his fault that he had gotten Tobi to realize how oddly silent he was. So gritting his teeth he focused on going over their mission details. It was a relatively simple one in words but far more difficult when you actually had to do it. The mission was to infiltrate a feudal lord's abode near cloud and kill the guy as well as retrieve a forbidden sealing scroll. The feudal lord had hired the Akatsuki on several occasions and had the gall to double cross them. Pein was far from pleased and he and Tobi had been the unfortunate ones picked for the assignment. Of course the feudal lord knew that they were coming – well not _them_ exactly but that Pein would send someone after his ass and know doubted hired gang members and even ninja. Getting in wasn't going to be easy and since they needed the blasted scroll they couldn't just bomb the place first. It was going to be trying yet challenging, and he did enjoy a challenge.

He just wished that he wasn't stuck with Tobi on this one. The guy had a bad habit of screwing things up and was downright cowardly a lot of the times. He just hoped the fucker didn't run away on this one.

A sudden poke flared his senses but he simply ignored it.

It wasn't like Tobi was tremendously bad… just he had learned not to rely too much on Tobi.

So lost in his grimacing thoughts he failed to realize that Tobi had stopped walking _and_ talking. Sometimes Deidara was really good at tuning out his annoying partner, and that was not always a good thing.

The shrill, concerned shout, "Senpai!" however caught his attention in time that he was able to quickly realize that they were being attacked and he had several kunai headed his way. Deftly he flung to the right, his left hand disappearing into his bag and pulled out a kunai while his right mouthed hand found its way into his bag full of clay and began sucking in clay to make a bomb.

His eyes scrutinized the situation quickly, three ninja's in front on several tree branches. Four were dealing with Tobi and he paused trying to determine the exact number of ninja out of his sight.

Two.

At least hidden out of sight.

That gave a total of nine then.

A grin worked its way onto his face; nine was hardly a sweat, even if these ninja were ANBU.

The ANBU's in the tree each thru several more Kunai and he parried easily, and rooting himself to his spot trying to keep all ninja in sight that he could see.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Tobi deflect senbon and Kunai alike. Deeming that Tobi had at least those four covered for the moment he averted almost one hundred percent of his attention on his three. He was expecting at least one to engage in taijutsu but instead they remained situated on the tree branch and continued to fling Kunai at him, idly he pondered if they had poison on them seeing as they seemed to not want to get to close.

Idly he took notice that he could no longer see Tobi. Where they trying to separate them?

He easily avoided each throw and finally his mouthed hand produced a blob of clay, quickly he created several sleek birds. Narrowly he avoided a kunai that almost cut into his shoulder due to his split inattention of forming his birds and flung them at the three ANBU comfortably in the tree. He made his signature hand sign, uttering lowly, "katsu!"

A loud boom erupted, shattering all other sounds as orange and fiery red swept over his gaze before being replaced by gray.

A manic grin appeared as he marveled his art and because of his inattention he failed to realize the incoming object until it was too late and pain erupted in his thigh.

His gaze snapped downward to see a thin brown arrow imbedded into his flesh.

_Huh…_ so that's why the ANBU was keeping their distance.

Ignoring the pain thanks to his high pain tolerance he slammed his right hand back into his clay pouch and began sucking up more clay. While doing this his eyes scrutinized the area from his immediate location for the ANBU responsible for the arrow.

A sudden swish noise had him jerking back and the punch aimed at his face fell besides his cheek, snapping his left arm up he hacked downwards his aim to slice into the ANBU's shoulder but an arm connected to his wrist and flung his arm away throwing him off and he was forced to compensate by quickly staggering backwards.

He hated taijutsu!

The ANBU however didn't give him much chance to maneuver, he came at him rapidly and all he could do was avoid each hit with a tight frown and inwards curses.

Damn his lack in taijutsu!

Growing annoyed he pushed a burst of speed into his legs and bolted backwards hoping to gain decent space between his attacker, his right foot touched down and jolt went off and traveled up his leg and a small gasp of pain escaped. Grimacing he knew he had to hurry this up, with his leg injured he wouldn't be able to keep dodging. And he still had to worry about the ANBU with the arrows.

His face lightened a little as he felt his mouth hand spit out more clay and quickly had more birds made. But this time he flung two at the attacker on the ground and sent the rest for the bastard with the arrow.

Simultaneously the birds went off and as the smoke cleared a smug smirk stretched onto his face, the ANBU before him hadn't been able to calculate the force and width of the explosion correctly and had lost his entire left arm; his right was clasped onto his heavily bleeding shoulder with a no doubt mild grimace on his hidden face.

Casually he snaked his hand back into his clay bag, watching the other intently, kind of like a hawk. Out of the corner of his eye he kept his attention peeled for another arrow.

Slowly the ANBU removed his bloodied hand and shifted into a fighting position and Deidara couldn't help but think, _really, he's going to attempt to fight in his condition?_

Unconcerned he molded the clay that his mouthed hand had spit out and brought his arm before him waiting.

Silent moments ticked by, he was deaf to all other sounds save the man before him and the familiar whizzing noise of an incoming arrow.

The ANBU shifted, his left foot slipping a little towards him on the dirt ground and still he waited, lightly tense.

Then as if a twig had snapped the ANBU bolted forward, like an incoming wave and stepping with his left backwards a pace he swung his arm towards the incoming ANBU and quickly formed his seal and shouted, "Katsu!"

The ANBU had been expecting the bird to come straight at him so he had flung to the right enhanced by chakra in order to avoid the impact but he had miscalculated once again. His bomb was also a bird so therefore just as the ANBU jerked to the side, his bird went with him.

Deidara imagined the stunned shock on the ANBU with a smirk as the smoke cleared and only blood greeted him.

However he wasn't given much time to enjoy his victory as the familiar whizz reached his ears and thinking fast he jumped up, his right hand grasping hold of the lowest tree branch and heard a soft thud a moment after. His gaze drifted to the spot he had just been standing in and eyed the protruding arrow in the dirt. Good thing he moved or that would have stabbed him through the chest.

He hauled himself up a bit, like he was going to stand on the tree branch before pushing forcefully away from the tree backwards and hit the solid ground before swiftly hurling around the nearest tree to use as protection.

_One down_, he thought grimly but at least eight more…

Briefly he wondered how Tobi was fairing, he hadn't heard any shouting from him, that didn't mean it was a good thing. The dumbass was so vocal that he would have expected to hear cries of 'Senpai' at the very least but he heard nothing, not a whisper. A frown marred his face as his forehead creased why did that make him feel ill at ease?

The thought didn't stay long as he quickly focused on the here and now. He made more birds and flung them into the air and sent them guiding through the trees. Closing his eyes, he focused.

Within moments his clay creations found the two hidden ANBU that had not made their presence known and with an evil grin made his sign.

_Such a wonderful sound_, he inwardly remarked.

Now…

A frown was quick to replace his grin, where are the others?

He couldn't feel anything, strange.

~88

Tobi pulled his arm back from the ANBU's chest watching impassively as he gurgled and dropped. Depositing the bloodied kunai he felt for Deidara. Locking onto the steady pulse of his blonds' chakra he meandered towards the artist not too concerned. Deidara was more than capable in dealing with ANBU and he had just taken care of the last one. Deidara's chakra was strong; at the very least he wasn't in danger of dying.

He found his blond sitting on the ground his back against the tree bark of a tree.

"Senpai," he called softly, light concern tingeing his voice.

Deidara jerked a little and grimaced, his hands pressed around the arrow, he didn't want _Tobi_ to see him like this! He glared at the arrow as if it had offended him; luckily the arrow hadn't hit anything major. He quickly grasped hold of the thin wood and lightly pulled on in, feeling a small jolt flare at the action. It wasn't going to come out easy, damn. Because of the way it lodged, Deidara knew he would have a bit of difficulty pulling it out without risking doing more damage.

"Senpai," Tobi hummed again and Deidara ignored him.

From the angle Tobi had come from he couldn't see the arrow lodged in the blonds thigh, so he couldn't comprehend why the artist was just sitting there. Was he injured? Bleeding to death?

Tobi didn't think it was _that_ serious, but still he asked, "is Senpai hurt?"

He quickly moved closer when the blond still remained silent, was Deidara perhaps asleep?

He saved his thoughts from delving father and sped up a little so that he could see Deidara completely. He eyed the hunched form, the lowered head before falling onto the hands; one was clasped onto his thigh just around the arrow while the other gripped the thin wood.

Tobi gasped, perhaps a bit too dramatically before squealing, "Senpai's hurt!"

Deidara rolled his eyes unseen before snapping, "shut up!"

Tobi was quick to kneel down besides his blond, a gloved hand slowly reaching to touch the protruding arrow only to have his arm slapped away and a biting voice yelling at him, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tobi tilted his head back, "helping Senpai."

Deidara leveled a glare, "I don't need _your_ help, hm."

Tobi thought about protesting but deigned not to and instead nodded quickly raising his arms in a gesture of peace.

Deidara scrutinized him for a few moments with a tight frown before huffing and dropping his gaze to the arrow. Lightly he pulled on it again and barely managed to hold in a wince. It looked like he was going to have to yank it out…

Argh he really didn't want to do that.

Perhaps he could wait to pull it out? After all it didn't hit anything vital, they could stop at a village and-

"what's Senpai waiting for?" Tobi hummed out inquisitively, interrupting the blonds musing.

Deidara jerked from his inner musing and leveled another glare, "nothing!"

Tobi seemed to consider this in great depth before humming, "does Senpai need help?"

Deidara felt his face darken with rage and he attempted to put a lid on it even as he roared, "no! Go away!"

Silent moments ticked by, neither moving before Tobi stated, "you aren't pulling it out."

Deidara twitched snapping, "I will! Now go away un!"

Tobi studied the furious face for a moment then slowly moved his right arm towards the arrow again.

Deidara hissed as Tobi completely ignored him and started inching his hand closer, farther incensed he snapped his right arm up and smacked Tobi's arm away.

Tobi sighed loosely, "it has to come out Senpai."

Deidara scoffed, "I _know_," he growled.

"Then remove it, "Tobi almost snapped.

Deidara scowled at him, inwardly wincing, not really wanting to admit that if he attempted to do it, he may damage himself farther. He opened his mouth but Tobi continued, "It'll get infected."

Deidara closed his eyes, inwardly counting to ten to stop the angered words from tumbling forth, he wasn't an idiot! He knew that.

Calmer, he snapped bitingly, "I _know_, hm."

His eyes snapped open as he felt a pressure on the arrow and his mouth parted, "let go!"

"It has to come out, "Tobi reiterated, and not waiting for another demand he pulled, hard.

A huff of air escaped him at the sudden splash of pain and his jaw clenched but not a sound escaped him. An odd glide of sound reached his ears as the arrow came free and his eyes slipped shut as he exhaled.

_Fucking Tobi…_

"See," Tobi uttered with gall "that wasn't so bad."

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Tobi cried, his free hand clamped to his head, "Senpai!" he whined.

Deidara's glare was like ice as he snapped, "I could have done it myself!"

Tobi dropped his hand from his hair and nodded rapidly in consent, "of course you could have Senpai."

Deidara twitched violently at the words feeling them to be belittling and condescending.

Tobi looked at the point of the arrow, noticing its small grey tip – no poison, before flinging the arrow to the side. Tobi dropped his lone gaze to the wound before rummaging through their pack for some bandages.

Meanwhile Deidara pressed a mouthed hand to the freely bleeding wound applying pressure with an annoyed expression. The wound to his thigh was going to take a while to heal.

"Senpai," Tobi's childish voice called.

Deidara glanced up inquisitive.

"Remove your pants."

Deidara blinked in bewilderment before his face flowed into anger.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Tobi cried in less than two minutes.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Deidara shouted, his right arm still raised in a threatening manner.

Tobi waved his arms in front of him frantically, "nothing! Nothing Senpai!" Tobi squealed, "Tobi needs to clean and bandage the wound, and it will be easier if you remove your pants! That's all!" Of course he did have an ulterior motive; it wasn't every day he got to see his blond in just his underwear.

Deidara's brow furrowed in contemplation, by removing his pants he wouldn't have to cut part of his pants off. But he wasn't about to remove them without help… His lone visible eye slowly drifted upwards to the orange spiraled mask and twitched violently.

Yeah, no, not gonna happen.

"Fuck off hm," Deidara snapped, "I can do it myself."

"B-but!" Tobi stuttered.

Anything else he wanted to say died as Deidara snatched the bandages from him.

Quietly he watched as Deidara slowly wrapped the white strips around his thigh, well they could always clean it out at an inn.

Once wrapped Deidara slowly, carefully eased himself up. Careful not to put any weight on his injured leg yet, he pressed a mouthed hand into the hard, rough bark of the tree with a loose sigh.

As soon as Deidara was standing Tobi bounded up right, his lone eye surveying the artist intently, prepared to catch him should he fall.

Deidara swallowed tightly and settled his injured leg fully flat before shifting forward a bit and applying pressure, immediately his thigh protested then gave way. Deidara cursed inwardly preparing himself for a rough impact only to blink in stunned surprise as Tobi caught him.

Tobi righted the blond before wrapping his arm around the thin shoulders, "please let Tobi help, Senpai." Tobi uttered softly, knowing that if he told the artist that he needed help he would vehemently protest.

Deidara glared even as a small pink sheen of embarrassment swept across his cheeks.

"I don't _need_ help," Deidara growled.

"Yes, Senpai you do, "Tobi stated firmly.

Deidara twitched but knew that the dumbass was right, his leg hurt too much to be applying pressure; while he could handle the pain his leg clearly couldn't handle the strain of walking.

Swallowing thickly Deidara was forced to concede, despite how humiliating it was. But they did have a mission to do, they couldn't stay here and wait for him to be able to walk, besides by staying here longer then necessary they risked running into more ANBU.

With his head low Deidara grumbled, "fine, un."

Tobi blinked in light shock at how quickly and easily Deidara had conceded. The artist was so obstinate he'd been expecting to have to push more.

"Great!" Tobi shouted in merriment, earning a heated glare before he continued, "does Senpai want Tobi to carry him?"

Deidara's jaw dropped and Tobi inwardly chuckled finding the blonds expression adorable.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Deidara shouted, red tingeing his cheeks, "you try it and I'll bomb you to death!"

Tobi sighed theatricality, "but it'd be faster! And it doesn't have to be bridal style! I can carry you on my back!"

Deidara glared murderously at the raven, contemplating throwing a bomb but since Tobi had his arm around his shoulders, it wouldn't be very wise to attempt.

"Fine, fine!" Tobi conceded not wanting to work the blond up to much while he was injured. He shifted a bit, pulling Deidara closer into his side, "ready?"

Deidara swallowed thickly as he settled farther into Tobi's side, the sheer warmness of the other surprising him. Belatedly he nodded.

And so they set out.

An hour later they were still moving through the forest, their pace slow going but ultimately Tobi didn't mind seeing as he got to hold his blond and be close to him. The only thing troubling him was the ever darkening sky.

It looked like it might rain any second, and he didn't want to be stuck out here when it did. He didn't think they were near any village and if so then they should probably find some shelter.

But they were in a forest; it wasn't too likely that they would stumble upon a cave.

"It's going to rain soon," Tobi muttered, "we should start looking for a place to crash."

Deidara grunted but inwardly agreed.

But before anything else could be said and before they could head off in search of a decent shelter a rain drop hit the spiraled orange mask, and Tobi looked up then another hit and in a matter of moment's rain gushed from the sky.

Tobi sighed heavily in light irritation and Deidara inwardly groaned.

They stumbled around for a bit, slowly getting soaked, their Akatsuki cloaks were pretty resistant to water.

Finally Tobi spotted a tree with a hollow hole, and knowing the likely hood of finding anything else shuffled towards it with a shrill shout, "look Senpai!"

As they pulled up to the tree, Deidara uttered, "you _have_ got to be kidding me!"

Tobi chuckled lightly, the action flowing into Deidara and he leveled a glare at the idiot.

Tobi ignored the frosty glare and answered, "Nope!" he felt the blond jerk against him and he added, "it's not like we have much options, Senpai."

Deidara's eyes slipped shut, sighing heavily, exhaustion washing over him.

Taking this for exception Tobi carefully let go of the sculptor, and shuffled into the dry hole. Once settled comfortably, he noted that housing the two of them was going to be a bit uncomfortable but it would do.

"Coming, Senpai?" Tobi hummed out questioningly to the slightly soaked artist.

Scoffing Deidara slowly and very carefully crawled into the damned hole wishing he could throw a bomb at Pein for sending them on this mission.

He settled his back against the wall; it was quite the tight squeeze. He tried to get comfortable but with Tobi on one side and the tree wall on the other it was to constricting. He made a move to jerk forward and out of the cramped space only to have Tobi grasp hold of him and pull him sideways. A stuttering gasp of surprise escaped him before he found himself in Tobi's lap, his back pressed firmly against a hard, defined chest.

"Better Senpai?" Tobi asked.

For a moment Deidara felt frozen, he was in Tobi's _lap…_ Then the reality washed over him, like a bucket of water had been dumped on him and he jerked violently, "the hell! Let go hm!"

He felt Tobi shake his head, firm arms tightening around his waist, which was preventing him from shifting off of Tobi and back into the spot besides him, or better yet back into the wide open area.

After a few silent moments of useless struggling Deidara sagged against Tobi, promising that he'd bomb the fucker to oblivion when they were out of here.

Damn it, Tobi was warm.

Tobi was inwardly grateful that the blond had finally ceased struggling, and he prayed that his little 'problem' didn't become noticed by the stubborn male. He _really_ didn't want to explain that.

Silence penetrated the air save for the steady fall of the rain. It was soothing, unlike if they were still in it. The air solely grew cooler and the scent of rain filled the air.

He felt Deidara relax farther and with a small start realized that the artist had fallen asleep. With a small, genuine smile that could not be seen Tobi tilted his head back and joined his blond in slumber.

~88

Deidara groaned quietly as his mind slowly awoke. Oddly he was comfortable and semi warm, a part of him just wanted to go back to bed, and after a moment decided to but then he made the mistake of moving his injured leg and a sharp jolt like prickling shot through him and he groaned again.

Fuck, his leg was stiff.

"Sleep well, Senpai?" Tobi asked softly.

Deidara jerked at the sudden childish voice of his partner, his heart thudding rapidly and inwardly he cursed himself for scaring like that.

Then he became aware of how his cloak clung to him, and made an irritated face.

"The rain has stopped," Tobi lightly informed.

Instantly a scowl arose on Deidara's face, as if he hadn't been able to note that for himself. Peering through the small enclosure Deidara idly wondered when exactly the rain had ceased. The sun streamed brightly and the ground had a dark look to it but he could tell it wasn't mud.

Seeing the strong blare of the sun Deidara immediately felt antsy, he needed to feel the warm rays of the sun. He made to move only to feel the strong arms around his waist tighten and he frowned in annoyance and oddly a strange uncomfortable feeling swept through. It was odd because it was as if he didn't _mind_ Tobi holding him like this… Shaking off the absurd notion Deidara gripped, "let go, un."

Tobi thought about protesting, even as he felt how tense Deidara had become but knew there was no justifiable reason to keep holding onto the artist. It was daylight and the rain had stopped, he had no excuse. And he didn't want to tell Deidara that he _loved_ him at this precise moment. He was also sure that the end result wouldn't end well.

Sighing inaudible he slowly released his hold, feeling Deidara push his arms away when it took too long. He watched silently as Deidara carefully maneuvered himself out, making sure not to jar his leg to much and being careful how much weight he put on it. As the blond began to crawl Tobi had a nice view of the artists butt, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. His shoulders deflated a bit when Deidara finally got out of the hollow tree and carefully stood.

Sighing that the wonderful sight was gone, yet happy that the picture would remain imbedded into his memory for all eternity, extracted himself from the tight space. He stood and stretched, happy to be able to move freely.

As Tobi stretched behind him, Deidara carefully worked his wet cloak off of him with a light grimace, if there was one thing he hated about the rain it was being soaked by it and having his clothes stick to him. At least his under garments were dry.

Tobi blinked as something hit him and he cautiously gripped the article as if it was going to explode.

Deidara frowned lightly, "it's wet," he uttered, taking Tobi's still posture as a silent question.

"Oh!" Tobi squealed and was quick to drape the smaller cloak over a shoulder so that the sun would help it dry.

Deidara hid a light wince, the sudden loud nose awakening a headache. Wonderful.

And without any more delay they started moving.

Deidara's leg had quickly protested, it wasn't too happy being in such a small enclosed case for the night that it was stiff and each time he walked on it, pins and needles shot through the appendage.

Tobi had asked several times if he could help but Deidara had flatly refused, he didn't need help! Besides he needed to walk on it to wake it up and get blood flowing, but then not long into their trek his leg had given out on him and he was seriously wondering if the arrow had been poisoned after all when Tobi had scooted into his personal space and pulled him back into his side like the day before expertly ignoring all of his threats and protests much to his vexation. In the end Deidara had fallen silent, finding that he liked being pressed into Tobi's side and his arm around him. Not that he would _ever_ tell the dumbass that, if asked why he had stopped resisting he would merely play it off as being too tired to keep it up.

But the admittance of such a thing arose questions as to _why_ he liked this. And so as they slowly shuffled forwards Tobi chattering away about pointless things merely to keep from an oppressive silence from falling Deidara pondered.

So lost in his musing Deidara didn't notice anything amiss. Tobi had been somewhat distracted, having _his_ blond pressed into his side and the picture of his butt pressing at the forefront of his mind while he pattered away to the air that he was a fraction too late to intervene. It also didn't help that he was at a disadvantage with Deidara pressed into his side and their slow pace.

Deidara felt the air shift and Tobi tense and then darkness.

~88

Deidara groaned lowly, a hand coming to his forehead, his head was pounding. His eye blinked open and a dark grey assaulted his gaze.

Huh…

This wasn't the forest…

"Senpai!" Tobi's squealing voice came somewhere close. "You're awake!"

Deidara couldn't help the tight frown that graced his weary face, Tobi's voice was _low_, as if he was desperately trying to refrain from being loud, and that was intriguing but also left an uneasy feeling stem though him.

His gaze dropped from the ceiling and found Tobi next to him, his Akatsuki cloak missing as well as his, seeing as the last he'd seen of it, it had been draped across Tobi's broad shoulder.

"What happened?" Deidara asked faintly, his frown growing as he felt how rough his voice was and how strained it came out. It felt so dry as if he had been asleep a long time with cotton shoved inside. It was perplexing. His face was warm and he dearly hoped he wasn't _sick._

Tobi hunched inwards a little and his uneasy feeling grew stronger.

"Tobi?" He uttered his hand dropping from his forehead.

"We were attacked Senpai," Tobi uttered softly, as if he was trying to be gentle about it.

Deidara's eyes flew wide, "Attacked, un?"

Tobi's hands shot up in a clear gesture to keep it down as he frantically whispered, "shh, shh, Senpai!"

Deidara blinked his mouth agape. He supposed keeping quiet w_as_ a smart thing to do. The last thing they needed was for their captors to be aware that they were awake. He inwardly shuddered. Chances are they would be tortured, especially if they knew that they were from the Akatsuki. Deidara felt green. But he _wasn't_ afraid.

"How?" Deidara finally asked. Meaning how had they been found? How had they _not_ sensed anything?

Tobi sighed, "the arrow."

Deidara's eyes went wide again in surprise, and he worked his mouth a few times but only managed, "wha?"

Tobi turned away, staring distantly, feeling angry, "it had your blood on it, Senpai." They had used the blood to track them. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish to just toss it to the side when he knew Deidara was injured. If they didn't need to conserve Deidara's clay they would have made a bird and flown off.

Deidara stared in light shock but it evaporated quickly. Really he should have been expecting that.

"Oh," was all he said to that.

Carefully he shifted into a sitting position, noting that his leg felt a bit better and surveyed the room he was in. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he visible grimaced, damn, he had a fever at the vey least. And to his utter shock, he and Tobi were not alone. On the other side of their cell sat five men and they were all staring intently with a leering look at him that made his skin crawl. He quickly looked away. Grey bars horizontal barred them in. Something he would easily be able to blow up.

His hand went for his grey pouches strapped to his waist only to come in contact with air.

Wha?

He looked down, and felt his stomach drop, his pouches were gone. Why had he believed that they would still be there? Not all captors were so foolish as to leave their prisoners with anything that could be used as a weapon. Sure his clay looked innocent but in the ninja world it could be some kind of weapon. And if they knew that Tobi and he were from the Akatsuki it made even more sense that they had taken his clay.

_Damn, _he thought with a sigh.

Tobi shifted closer, till his shoulder pressed against the blonds, and Deidara looked over with a raised eyebrow. 

Tobi leaned his masked face down – and Deidara was rather shocked that their captors had allowed Tobi to keep the mask on, uttering quietly, "I don't think they know that were from the Akatsuki."

Deidara frowned, silently urging Tobi to expand.

Tobi apparently understood for he elaborated, "Their not the same ANBU that attacked us, well they aren't ANBU, they were Jounin."

Deidara felt hope flare, they thought they were merely low life criminals.

"They more than likely merely stumbled onto the scene and determined that the arrow was from the person responsible for killing the ANBU." Tobi paused, his unseen eye scrutinizing the five men on the other side of the room, and once determining that they still couldn't hear them continued, "The Akatsuki's cloak isn't well known yet, they looked dubious and one even asked what was with our horrible fashion sense."

Deidara felt a light grin form, his hopes rising.

"They arrested us because of the slash on your forehead protector, Senpai." Tobi finished.

Deidara nodded slowly, so they saw them as mere criminals, for now. He knew he was in the bingo book yet there was a slim chance that they may not look. But Tobi wasn't even listed. Still it would be best to figure out an escape plan. It was doubtful that they planned on letting them go since he at the very least was considered a missing nin. More than likely they would contact his former village and have someone pick him up. He stamped down inwardly on the shudder that brought. He did _not_ want to go back _there._

Deidara's eyes went to the bars and he muttered lowly, "perhaps we should-" he trailed off as Tobi waved a gloved hand and he turned with an inquiring look.

"The bars have a barrier, you touch it and it shocks you."

Deidara gaped at that, damn that explained why they had free movement.

_Now what?_

Tobi stared silently at the artist, their options were rather limited. And it wouldn't be long before whoever was in charge of this place was alerted that they were both awake.

"Hey blondie!" A cry from one of the men on the other side of the room broke his inner musing and he felt his blond tense.

He leveled a hidden glare to the five leering males. He was not blind at the way they looked at Deidara, which is why he had been sitting protectively near the blond the moment they were dumped in this cell. If they so much as touched Deidara -!

Deidara simply ignored the shout as he brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, ignoring the stab of pain in his thigh at the action.

Not daunted the male continued, "How about you come over here? We could have some fun!"

Deidara grimaced, feeling disgust swarm through him. He felt Tobi tense but didn't dare look at him; this entire situation was humiliating and nauseating. He pressed his face into his knees. It didn't help that he was ill either.

"Yeah!" A new voice spoke up, "you sound thirsty you can put your mouth around me and suck me off!" All five of them erupted in laughter.

Deidara was dearly wishing that this was a nightmare.

One of them stood up and came closer and Deidara felt disgust and alarm shoot down his back and he raised his head and snapped, "fuck off!"

Those were definitely the wrong words to say as a lustful grin spread like fire on his face, "how about I fuck _you_ instead."

Deidara cringed and his eyes darted left and right in a vain search of a way out of this.

Tobi stood, shifting in front of the scared stiff blond, "Touch him and I _will_ kill you," he threatened, his voice low, but still retaining some of his childish tone.

The one standing blinked before they all erupted into laughter again.

One of the ones sitting shouted, "you!? Don't be absurd, there are five of us!"

"If you're so confidante, try me." He stated darkly.

That shut them up; each looked among them in uncertainty. And Tobi took the time to survey their appearances. The all wore a faded grey outfit, all dirty and scraggy looking. Their hair color ranged from brown, blank, one had blond. They all head decent builds, and all looked to be taller than Deidara and the one standing was even taller than him, but not by much. These men; however were not ninja's, there were gang members and would not prove to be any sort of challenge. Still it was best not to underestimate them.

Vaguely he wondered why he and Deidara had been lumped in a cell with simple gang members. He could tell that these five men were cruel but were most likely cowards when it came down to a _real_ fight. But they believed that they had strength in numbers and from their lustful, greedy eyes, he knew that the prospect of raping Deidara – something that these types of men obviously enjoyed doing, would outweigh their common sense.

His predictions proved true as each men stood and just as they prepared to charge a firm voice cut in, causing all heads, save for Deidara to look at the man before the cell.

"Behave," the man said his tone hinting a promise of pain should a fight brake out.

Four of the men slumped back down, while the one who had stood first merely glared.

The newcomer paid them no farther heed and turned towards Tobi, with a gesture he said, "you, come with me," before opening the cell.

Both Deidara and Tobi stiffened.

Tobi glared darkly at the man telling him to come with him, how dare he! If he left he was certain the five men would try to rape Deidara. Who knew how long he would be gone. And the man before them had clearly heard part of the conversation and couldn't be so foolish enough to not know that by removing Tobi the five would act on their greed. He clearly didn't give a damn if Deidara was raped. Not that Tobi had expected him to.

Deidara felt real fear wash over him, if Tobi left… but he didn't say anything. They were prisoners; their captors didn't care what happened to them.

"I'm not going to say it again," the man outside of the cell said impatiently.

Tobi glanced at the frozen blond and sent a menacing look towards the five on the other side but knew it was a wasted action since his mask covered his face.

"I'll be right back, Senpai." He'd feel better about leaving Deidara to these pigs if he wasn't feverish and injured. Even though they were mere gang members Deidara was terrible in taijutsu, and being sick and injured made it worse.

"Why don't you lie down?" Tobi asked softly, earning a 'you have _got_ to be kidding me' look.

But before he could reply the guard spoke, "if you five try_ anything_, I'll cut your dicks off."

From the stiffening of the five, Tobi knew that the man would really do it. Good, then he could leave the blond alone with a safety measure, still that didn't mean he could be slow, he had to make this quick.

As soon as Tobi left the door slammed shut with a bang and Deidara looked up into the five smug, lustful faces and grimaced. But they didn't make a move towards him and after a few minutes he deemed that the threat of losing their dicks should they try to rape him was keeping them rooted he slowly settled down onto the bed. His vision ceased swimming and his eyes slipped shut. He f_elt_ exhausted.

~88

Tobi walked quickly behind the man as he led the way back to his cell, his heart racing with fear. Those men had better not have touched Deidara!

He really wanted to slit this guy's throat for pulling him away from Deidara just when they were trying to determine the relationship between the two and if he would rat his companion out. They knew where Deidara was from, but they wanted a name, apparently that was why they had allowed him to keep his mask, they had hoped that it might encourage him to say something.

But after two hours they finally figured out that he wasn't going to tell them anything _useful_, and sent him back. He was mildly surprised they had put up with his inane and pointless talking for two hours.

His musing stopped as they arrived at the cell and was gestured to enter. He found the five right where he last some them and he quickly shifted focus onto the artist. He was lying down, but there was no sign of sexual activity or a struggle. His shoulders eased and he settled onto the edge of the bed and noted that Deidara was asleep. Lightly he placed a gloved hand onto the blond's forehead, after shoving the headband up a bit, heat radiated from the skin. It would seem the fever had finally taken hold.

He pulled his hand away and stood, it was time to get out of here.

He hadn't wanted to reveal any of his abilities if he could help it, but Deidara had no clay and was sick. And their captors were clearly not going to let them go, not that he had truly expected them to.

Gently, carefully he picked the blond up bridal style, loving the way the artist fit into his arms.

Deidara groaned lightly at the sudden sensation, his head dropping to rest on a firm chest and he blurrily blinked his eyes open, "Tobi?"

"Yes Senpai?" Tobi softly replied even though he was sure that Deidara was asking it was him not what he was doing.

"What are you doing, hm?" Deidara asked slowly with strain after getting his answer of it being the raven.

"I'm getting us out of here." Tobi stated in determination.

Deidara felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop, but he was far too exhausted to get worked up.

"How?" Deidara questioned lowly.

Tobi grinned lightly as he stared lovingly at his blond, "let Tobi worry about that."

He had debated on which to do, teleport? Or phase? With Deidara awake he really didn't want to risk the blond seeing or remembering. But teleporting was a safer thing to do. For phasing he didn't know where the outside was and it was more likely to get followed.

Deidara closed his eyes when he didn't receive anymore and decided to trust Tobi on this one. After another silent moment in which Tobi clearly contemplated, Deidara felt a strange sensation fall over him and for a moment he felt heavy and as if all the air in his lungs had been yanked from him before it all vanished and he felt normal again. Slowly Deidara opened his eyes, his vision blurry before he shifted his gaze to the side and gasped. The grey cell with the five men were gone, they were outside!

"What?" was all he could manage.

He angled his head back, looking at Tobi expectantly.

Tobi chuckled nervously and if his arms had been free he would have rubbed the back of his neck. He stared into the fair face in silent debate, it really didn't hurt now to tell him, if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it.

"Tobi never told you…" He paused watching the blond's eyebrow raise in slight curiosity before continuing, "but Tobi can teleport! Isn't that _so_ cool!"

Deidara blinked rapidly.

_Teleport?_

If Tobi had told him that before he'd clearly done so he never would have believed him. But how else could he explain the fact that they were in the forest when a moment ago they had been in some village in a cell with five other men?

Deidara dropped his head back to Tobi's defined chest and muttered as his eyes slipped shut, "yes, that's cool," Deciding that he would give Tobi more of a chance from now on.

Tobi blinked in light surprise at the words before a brilliant grin flashed onto his hidden face.

Minutes later he deposited his blond on a bed in a rundown inn and uttered quietly, "get some sleep Senpai. We should get up early tomorrow."

Looking down he saw the inquiring look and added, "we still have a mission to complete Senpai, remember?"

And Deidara closed his eyes with a massive groan.

~End.

Sigh, not to happy with the title though…

So there's not much romance in here; but that really wasn't my goal for this one. I wanted to make note that Tobi did love Dei and Dei is somewhat okay with Tobi and slowly feeling something more. I thought about going farther than where I ended it but felt it was long enough and there really isn't a need to force them into a relationship or talk about here so I didn't.

But I could do a sequel.


End file.
